


Giving in to Temptation

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stranded on a desert island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a cliche.
> 
> An A/U story that takes place a week or two after the events in Whale Song; events that have led to tension between our favourite Captain and his CMO.

Sitting back in her seat, Kristin glanced over at Nathan as he concentrated on flying the helicopter. 

She sighed. 

She’d been hoping, when they got the last minute call from Bill about a conference where their presence was needed, that they would get a chance to talk and straighten a few things out.

Ever since he’d come back from his brief leave of absence, Kristin found that whenever they were alone together, Nathan seemed to want to be anywhere else other than alone with her. It was confusing her and the only reason she could think of for his behaviour was that he was embarrassed for having kissed her and wanted to forget all about it.

Sadly, they’d not had much time to talk, as they were both kept busy with meetings. And at night, even though they were sharing a suite, Nathan would sequester himself in his room and not make an appearance till morning.

Kristin sighed again. 

She missed him.

Missed the easy friendship they’d built over the last several months, and wanted it back.

~ You know you want more than friendship. ~ Her inner voice taunted her as she turned her head towards the window to watch the ocean zipping by beneath them.

She glanced back over at him and sighed again before resting her forehead against the cool glass.

~*~*~*~*~

Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan watched Kristin lean her head against the window.

~ Say something to her. ~ A voice inside his head told him.

‘I wouldn’t know what to say.’ He replied to himself.

~ Yes you do. Tell her what that kiss meant to you. Tell her you want to explore this thing between you. Tell her you want more than friendship. ~

‘I can’t.’

~ Yes you can. You know you want to. Give in to the temptation. ~

Nathan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He knew he’d been acting like a jerk towards her since he came back to the seaQuest, and it wasn’t her fault. It was his. The all to brief kiss they’d shared before he left seaQuest had left his heart pounding, and his head reeling.

He’d known he was attracted to her from the moment they met, and had been delighted when they’d struck up a friendship. But the feelings that kiss had evoked had scared the hell out of him.

A sudden beeping pulled him out of his thoughts and he refocused his attention on his flying.

“What’s happening?” Kristin asked, as she watched him check the gauges in front of him.

“I don’t… Oh shit!” Nathan swore. “We’ve got an oil leak.”

Kristin watched as he pressed some buttons and tried working some other controls before swearing again.

“Nathan?”

“I’m losing control. Everything’s seizing up on me.” He answered, and then glanced over at her. “Put on your life vest and strap yourself in.”

“Nath…”

“Just do it, Kristin. I’m going to attempt to land this bird on that small island up ahead.”

Kristin nodded and quickly did as she was told as he continued to try and keep the chopper in the air.

“The controls are not responding. Damn! We’re going down, honey.” He told her and then swore again. “Shit! We’re not going to make it to that island.” Nathan looked over at her. “We’re going to have to jump.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, Kristin. It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Nathan said, undoing his seatbelt. “Undo your belt.”

“You just told me to strap in.”

“I know. But that was before I realized I couldn’t land this bird.” He told her. “Now, undo it. And when I tell you, I want you to open the door and jump. Drop straight into the water.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

“Nathan…”

“I promise, Kris.”

She nodded and removed her belt as he’d told her.

“Get ready. Grab the handle and get ready.”

Kristin turned towards the door, but before grabbing the handle she reached for her small carry-on and slung it over her shoulder and then grabbed the handle with both hands. “Ready.”

“When I tell you.”

Kristin nodded, her heart pounding wildly in her chest; her muscles tense with fear. She wanted to look at him, to keep him in her sight, but knew she couldn’t. Knew she had to be focused on jumping clear of the helicopter.

“You ready?”

“Yes!”

“On three. One. Two… THREE!!”

Kristin pulled on the handle and shoved the door, fighting against the wind to open it as the chopper shuddered. She inched over on her seat and then, counting to three herself, she pushed her body out. An involuntary scream came from her lips as she rushed down towards the water and before she knew it, she was enveloped in darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

“Kristin… Come on, Kris. You have to wake up, honey.”

Kristin moaned softly.

“That’s it, Kris. Open your eyes. Come on, look at me.”

She slowly did as the voice told her, and opened her eyes. “Nathan?” She questioned softly.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What happened?”

“You hit the water too hard and knocked yourself out.” He told her.

“And I’m assuming you got us to the island.” He nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A charged silence fell between them as they held each other’s gaze. Suddenly, Nathan pulled his away and stood up.

“Stay here and rest, I’m going to go look for something to use as a shelter.”

With that, Kristin watched him walk away down the beach and disappear into the jungle.

She sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

Sitting beneath the lean-to Nathan had constructed, Kristin watched as he moved slowly and silently in the shallow reef, spear raised, attempting to catch some fish for the day’s meal.

She sighed heavily.

They’d been on the island for three days and still hadn’t talked and cleared the air between them. And if she was confused before the crash as to the reason for the tension between them, she was even more confused now.

Every so often, she would catch him watching her. Would feel his eyes on her, boring into her, but when she’d try to talk to him, he’d start to respond and then close up. Close up and take off, leaving her feeling hurt and confused.

However, after waking up in his arms each morning with his body pressed so tightly against hers that she could feel his heart beating against her back and his impressive erection pressing against her rear coupled with his soft murmuring of her name in her ear; she’d suddenly realized what the problem was.

“Dammit!”

His loudly uttered curse broke through her inner musings. She turned her attention back towards him as he retrieved his spear, shaking his head at the absence of a fish on the end.

Knowing he was going to be a while, Kristin reached for her carry-on, which blessedly she still had with her, and removed the small bottle of body wash she’d packed. She stood.

“I’m going to clean up.” She called out to him and seeing his answering nod, she turned and entered the jungle, heading for the small lagoon he’d discovered the first day.

~*~*~*~*~

Nathan watched her retreat into the jungle and then turned back to his fishing, only to jam the spear down into the sand several minutes later when the image of a naked Kristin entered his thoughts.

“Dammit!” He swore softly, his eyes returning to the jungle.

He wanted nothing more than to go after her and show her with actions, what he didn’t seem to be able to tell her in words.

~ So go after her. ~

Nathan turned and gazed out over the ocean, but found his attention once again drawn to where he knew Kristin was.

Heart pounding, Nathan moved out of the reef, dropped his spear on the sand and headed into the jungle.

~*~*~*~*~

Standing beneath the small waterfall, her eyes closed; Kristin could sense Nathan’s eyes on her. He’d followed her. Just as she’d known he would.

~ It’s now or never. ~ She thought as she opened her eyes and turned slightly. ~ We’ve been dancing around each other long enough. ~

Knowing he was watching her, she reached for the small bottle of body wash she’d sat on a nearby rock, and pouring a small amount in her palm, she began to wash her body. As she moved her hands over her skin, she let herself believe they were Nathan’s hands.

~*

Standing in the brush along the edge of the small lagoon, Nathan swallowed and reached a hand down to adjust himself as he watched Kristin’s hands move over her body, wishing more than anything that he was the one whose hands were gliding over her.

He moaned; his eyes locked on her hands as they moved up to cup her breasts. “Oh, God…” he groaned as he watched her fingers tease and pull at her own nipples. Without realizing he was doing it, Nathan began to walk through the bush towards the water and the woman who held his undivided attention.

~*

Sensing his approach, Kristin reached out for the bottle, and pouring some more in her palm, she began to wash her hair, knowing the action would cause her back to arch and show off her breasts.

~*

Nathan stopped dead; his eyes focused on her glistening breasts, which were now thrust out as Kristin leaned back into the waterfall, arms up as she rinsed the suds from her auburn tresses.

~*

Kristin smiled to herself as she continued to work her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and took a small step back, letting the water sluice down her body. When she stepped forward once again, she knew with absolute certainty that, when she opened her eyes, he would be standing at the edge of the lagoon.

~*

Nathan watched as she moved under the water; moaning again as the water poured over her tanned, supple body, making it glisten in the sunlight. His eyes remained riveted on her as she stepped forward, out from under the falling water and opened her eyes.

~*

Hungry eyes met.

~*

Without a word being spoken, Kristin turned in the waist high water so that she was facing him completely and watched as his hands worked the button and fly of the shorts he was wearing.

She felt a rush of heat burn straight through her body and center between her legs as his shorts slid down off his hips and pooled at his feet; his prominent erection springing free and standing proud from the nest of dark curls.

~*

Nathan watched her eyes travel up and down his body and growled softly when he saw her tongue dart out and lick her lips. Suddenly, Nathan entered the water and strode towards her, wanting and needing to have her in his arms; to kiss her lips and taste again, the sweetness he’d only just had a hint of with their all so brief kiss just a couple weeks before.

~*

Kristin couldn’t help the small triumphant smile that came to her lips as she watched him move steadily in the warm water towards her. He came to a stop in front of her, standing so close; her nipples just grazed his chest. Below the water, she could just feel the head of his erection brushing against her curls.

“Na…”

His mouth covering hers in a savagely passionate kiss, his tongue pressing and gaining entrance into her mouth cut her off. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue engaged in an erotic dance with hers and her body was pulled flush against his.

Nathan groaned when he felt her breasts against his chest and his arousal caught between their bodies, pressing against her soft belly. His arm tightened around her waist as his other hand slid up into her hair, angling her head slightly so that he could deepen the kiss.

“I want you,” he murmured in a low voice against her lips. “I want you… need you… so bad.”

“I’m yours,” she told him, rubbing herself against him.

Turning suddenly, Nathan pressed her up against the smooth rock, his hands moving to her hips and lifted her out of the water. Sensing his intention, Kristin wrapped her legs around him, opening herself to him.

“Now…” Kristin implored, her hands gripping tightly to his shoulders. “Please…”

Nathan nodded and slipping a hand between their bodies, he grasped his straining erection and guided it to her waiting entrance. He paused, leaving the head of his arousal pressing against her opening. “Kris… are you sure?”

“Oh yes…” she nodded. “I need you… I need you inside me now.”

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Nathan moaned deep in his throat at the feel of her hot, moist flesh stretching around his aching member as he slowly eased himself inside her. He paused when he heard her inhale sharply. “Kris?”

“Don’t stop…” she breathed, arching against him to emphasize her words.

Nathan nodded slightly, and grasping her hips tightly, he thrust hard, driving himself further into her snug passage until he was completely engulfed within her willing body.

“Oh God, Kris…” he groaned and held still, savouring the feeling of her inner walls throbbing around him and striving to accommodate his girth. “Oh God, you’re so… hot. So hot… and so tight.”

Kristin could only moan his name and grip his shoulders tighter as he shifted slightly, pressing deeper inside her. She arched against him, urging him to start moving.

Nathan dipped his head and covered her mouth with his as he began to thrust his hips against hers, moving in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm; wanting, despite the urgency he was feeling, to prolong the intense feelings and connection they were sharing.

Kristin sighed his name into his mouth and matched her movements to his, her inner muscles clenching and releasing in time with his every thrust. Her rhythm faltered when he pulled his mouth from hers, kissing a trail down her throat to her breasts, where he pulled a pebbled nipple into the hot recesses of his mouth.

“Mmm…” she protested when he released her breast and then moaned her approval when he took her other breast into his mouth, the whole time, continuing to thrust his body against hers; driving them ever closer to nirvana. 

“Kris…” Nathan groaned around her nipple as he started to thrust faster and harder against her, feeling his release beginning to close in on him.

“I know,” she gasped, feeling his control slipping. Her legs tightened around him and drew him closer, and she shifted so that she could grind herself against him every time he thrust into her, seeking her own release, which she could feel building steadily within her. “…am close too.”

Nathan released her nipple and straightened back up, pressing her closer to the rock as he slid one hand between the close press of their bodies, his fingers searching for and finding her clit. Kristin groaned his name as his clever fingers expertly stroked her tender flesh in time with each drive of his hard length into her body.

Kristin’s head fell back against the rock as the first tremors of her orgasm rippled through her body and she called out his name. “Oh… Nath…”

“That’s it, baby…” Nathan urged her in a deep voice, holding onto his control by a thread. “Come for me…” he pulled almost completely out of her, his fingers working furiously over her sensitive flesh. “Come for me… now!” he thrust back into her and ground his hips against hers.

“Nathan!” Kristin cried out his name, her body convulsing against his as her orgasm rushed up over her. “Oh… oh… God! Nathan!”

Nathan held himself within her, groaning at the clutch and pull of her inner muscles around his aching member, the exquisite feelings drawing him closer to his own release. When Kristin’s body slowed it’s trembling, he grasped her hips tightly and began to thrust heavily into her, seeking his own release.

Kristin moaned as he began to move within her again, feeling his loss of control and tightened her arms and legs around him; moving with him and doing all she could to help ensure his pleasure.

“Kris… oh God, Kristin…” Nathan panted, his hips pumping furiously against her as he called her name over and over. Suddenly he tossed his head back and roared her name, his control shattering as his orgasm consumed him.

Kristin sighed contentedly as he emptied himself within her, the hot wash of his seed warming her heart and satisfying her in a way she couldn’t describe.

Nathan sank heavily against Kristin, his face buried in her neck as he pressed her back against the rock, still murmuring her name over and over as her hands stroked up and down his back.

When their breathing slowed, Nathan kissed her neck and raised his head to meet her eyes. “That was…”

“Extraordinary.” Kristin finished, nodding her agreement.

“I have wanted you for so long,” he told her in a whisper. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I do.”

Nathan grinned at the twinkle in her eyes, and the tender smile on her face as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

“I love you.” Nathan said suddenly, his voice full of emotion as he gazed into her sable eyes.

“Oh, Nathan.” She gasped and her eyes grew bright with unshed tears. “I love you too.”

Nathan gave her a broad smile and swooped down to kiss her; pouring all his love into the oral caress that lasted until both felt the need to draw oxygen.

“Nathan,” Kristin asked breathlessly. “What are we going to do when we get back to seaQuest?”

“What do you mean?”

“What happens with us?”

Understanding dawned and Nathan reached up to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers. “I want you with me. I want you on my sub, in my cabin and in my bed,” he told her quietly. “I want you in my life, Kristin. From now until forever.”

“…Nathan…” Kristin smiled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Does that tell you?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“And will you?”

“Will I…?”

“Will you be in my life, Kris?” Nathan asked. “Always?”

“Always.” Kristin nodded. “Always.”

Nathan lowered his lips to hers once again, kissing her lovingly. He broke off the kiss after a moment to meet her eyes. “You do realize I just asked you to marry me, right?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded, threading her fingers in his hair and drawing his lips back to hers.

“And you realize you’ve just accepted that proposal, right?” He asked, resisting her attempt to pull his head back down.

“Oh yes…” Kristin smiled brilliantly at him. “I most certainly realize that.”

Nathan grinned and gave in to her pull and covered her mouth again, kissing her ardently, feeling his desire for her rising yet again.

“Nathan…” she murmured against his mouth, feeling him swell and grow hard within her. “Make love to me again.”

“With pleasure.” Nathan replied, gently thrusting against her. “You are one temptation I will always give into. Always.”


End file.
